FICLET What Should I Do?
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Kecemasan…. Itulah rasa yang menghimpit relung hati Zhou Mi…. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan? Cast: WonMi/SiBum Official Combined with UnOfficial Pair! Yaoi! Don't Like Don't Read NO SIDER LINES


_**Author : YuanMi 412**_

_**Tittle : What Should I Do?**_

_**Cast/Pairing : Siwon/Zhou Mi, Siwon/Kibum**_

Desclaimer : All Cast have disclaimer!

Rated : T

Summary: Kecemasan…. Itulah rasa yang menghimpit relung hati Zhou Mi…. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan?

Warn : Official Combined with UnOfficial Pair! Yaoi!

Typo's/ Miss Typo

Don't Like Don't Read | NO SIDER LINES

_**Author Pov**_

Keadaan begitu riuh di _dorm_ Super Junior ketika mereka semua terbebas dari jadwal padat mereka, ya mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan, Ryeowook masih saja sibuk sendirian di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk semua member Super Junior, ia begitu kewalahan karena tak ada seorang pun yang mau untuk membantunya. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya. Sedangkan Henry masih saja sibuk bermain dengan biola kesayangannya disamping Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan PSP yang ada di genggamannya.

TING TONG… TING TONG…. Terdengar bel pintu _dorm_ mereka yang berbunyi.

"Henly_-ya_…. Tolong bukakan pintunya!" Seru Ryeowook dari dapur.

"_Aniya_… kau saja _Ge_." Tolak Henry sambil terus menggesek dawai biola miliknya.

"Aish _Jeongmal_ anak itu…" Gerutu Ryeowook sambil beranjak dari dapur.

"Li Xu, kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya, biar aku yang membukakan pintunya." Ucap Zhou Mi seraya sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

"_Xie Xie Ge_…" Ucap Ryeowook girang.

CKLEK… Zhou Mi membukakan pintu apartment itu, "Selamat Si…." Ucapan Zhou Mi terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok _namja_ yang tak asing baginya meskipun mereka jarang atau bahkan tak saling bercengkrama satu sama lain itu. Zhou Mi langsung menutup rapat mulutnya saat ia menyadari bahwa Kibum mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Kim Kibum…." Seru Shindong antusias saat ia turun dari anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dan juga ruang tengah itu ketika ia melihat bahwa sosok Kim Kibum-lah yang datang dengan membawa koper besar di masing – masing kedua tangannya. Sementara itu Zhou Mi berjalan mendahului Kibum ketika _namja_ pemilik _Killer Smile_ itu berhenti berjalan dan bercengkrama dengan Shindong.

"_Ne Hyeong_, aku datang." Ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Siapa _Ge_ tamunya?" Ucap Ryeowook ketika ia menyadari sosok Zhou Mi berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kearah Ryeowook, "Kim Kibum datang Li Xu, kau tak ingin menemuinya?"

"Be-Benarkah?" Ucap Ryeowook yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Ryeowook langsung bergegas mendekat kearah sumber suara gelak tawa Shindong, yang ia yakini _namja_bertubuh tambun itu kini sedang bersama Kibum.

Zhou Mi berjalan lesu menuju kearah kamarnya seraya terus menghela nafasnya yang begitu berat. "Dia sudah kembali… Siwon_-ah_… aku takut jika kau…." Batin Zhou Mi dan tanpa sadar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya dan juga Siwon -Ketika ia lebih memilih untuk menginap di _dorm_SJ dari pada di apartmennya sendiri-."

CKLEK… Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan Handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. "_Chagi_…" Siwon mendekat kearah Zhou Mi yang tengah memejamkan kedua iris sabitnya, namun ia langsung membukanya ketika indera penciumannya menghirup aroma khas yang menyeruak dari raga _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"S-Siwon_-ah_…" Ucap Zhou Mi gugup ketika ia melihat Siwon yang kini tengah memerangkap tubuhnya yang terbaring dengan kedua lengan kekarnya diatas kasur, tetesan air dari ujung rambut Siwon-pun menetes sedikit demi sedikit diantara pipi tirus Zhou Mi.

"Hey kenapa kau murung begitu? Apakah ada masalah?" Ucap Siwon yang kini turut berbaring disamping_namja_ tercintanya itu.

"_Aniya_… aku hanya sedikit lelah Siwon_-ah_, oh ya Kim Kibum datang, kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Ucap Zhou Mi begitu saja namun entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak ketika ia menyebutkan nama namja itu.

"K-Kim Kibum?" Siwon nampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Zhou Mi.

"_Ne_… temuilah dia Siwon_-ah_, dia pasti begitu merindukanmu, apakah kau juga tak rindu dengannya?" Zhou Mi langsung memunggungi Siwon karena ia ingin menghindar dari tatapan Siwon, ia merasa kedua pelupuk matanya begitu panas seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_? _Gwanchanayo_?" Ucap Siwon seraya memegang pundak Zhou Mi, namun Zhou Mi tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam tiba, semua member SJ berkumpul kecuali Zhou Mi yang semenjak siang tadi hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Siwon _Hyeong_… panggil Mimi-_ge_ untuk makan malam bersama ya? Semenjak tadi siang ia tak keluar kamar… apakah dia sakit? Apakah ia sudah minum obat" Ucap Ryeowook ketika ia meletakkan beberapa hidangan makan malam mereka diatas meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya Wook_-ah_, kau jangan khawatir." Ucap Siwon seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kibum hanya diam saja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu seraya meminum secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat sendiri beberaapa menit yang lalu.

"Nampaknya dia begitu disayangi sekali disini." Batin Kibum yang kini kembali menenggak teh hangatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…." Siwon membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua dan ia melihat Zhou Mi yang tengah tidur begitu pulas, ia tak tega untuk membangunkannya, dan saat ini Siwon malah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Zhou Mi, Siwon menyadari Zhou Mi lelah tertidur karena seharian itu _namja_ jangkung yang ada di sampingnya menangis. "_Waeyo_ Zhou Mi_-ya,_apakah kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Bisik Siwon seraya mengusap pipi Zhou Mi dan ia mencium lembut pipi tirus milik Zhou Mi itu.

"Siwon_-ah_….Apakah kau sudah melupakan hubungan kita dan lebih memilihnya?" Ucap Kibum begitu lirih di depan kamar Zhou Mi. Secara kasar ia menyeka air mata yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan untuk keluar dari kedua irisnya.

_**FIN~**_

_**Annyeonghasseo... *wave hand**_

_**Lama tak jumpa...**_

_**Saya kembali menulis Ficlet gaje yang punya alur cerita jelek, Feel gak dapat tapi tetap nekat publish nich Ficlet ^^v**_

_**Thanks bagi reader yang mau baca + review *deep bow**_


End file.
